Rocking the Night Away
by iamtryN
Summary: This is a one shot of John's memories of the night before the fire,Wee!chester.Part of My'The Evolution of the Winchesters'series that I'm writing for other site I mention on my profile. Order listed there.All 4 Winchesters in this one.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Supernatural or anything Buddy Holly, everything belongs to them.

**NOTE#1**: Lyrics from You're the One. Buddy Holly, but John has his own version of the song he made up for the boys.

**NOTE#2**: This story at this point is number 1, In 'The Evolution of the Winchesters' series I am working on for the other site. Each one will be a stand alone, but when I finish with the series, together they will form my theory of how John became who was one in the show.

**NOTE#3**: Thanks for the reviews, alwaysateen,twomoms and pandora jazz of: Ghost vs Real. Pandora Jazz special thanks for multiple reviews. Also thanks for the community add as well as favs adds.

November 1, 1983

Dean woke up his body covered in sweat, his tiny hands fisted in his blankets as he tried to see through his tears. After a couple gulps of air he pushed the covers back to climb out of bed. The hall light shined into his room guiding him out of bed and down to his baby's room. _His Sammy_, he smiled as he padded down the hall, mommy had got him all for Dean. He just had to make sure he was okay, to know for sure his bad dream wasn't real.

He heard Sammy crying and Daddy singing softly to him. The rocker was squeaking as he rocked Dean's baby brother. Dean watched from the doorway as he sniffled.

John's head popped up to stare at Dean. He looked Dean up and down then settled on Dean's face as he said gently, "Dean, what's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?"

Dean nodded, his lip trembled as he stepped into the room, stopping just inside the doorway asking, "Where mommy?"

John smiled, telling his oldest, "Mommy was really tired, and so I'm watching Sammy so she can sleep."

"What he doin'? He try get way?" Dean asked, hands on his hips. That would not make him happy.

At the serious way Dean asked, John tried not to laugh. Biting his lip to stop the smile, he told his oldest, "No, he's just tired but still doesn't want to sleep."

Dean smiled widely, "He like me." stating proudly as he pointed at himself.

"So, you don't want to sleep either? Well, you better come here too then…" Opening a free arm he stopped the rocker as he leaned over, careful not to squish his youngest.

Dean ran forward, stopping when he got to John and climbed as carefully as a four year old can into his Daddy's lap, with John supporting Dean's back. He snuggled into his Daddy's lap, grabbing Sammy's rapidly moving fist. He forced his index finger into the middle of Sammy's fist.

Sammy stopped crying and stared at Dean, blinking, causing tears to fall off his lashes.

Dean smiled and said softly, "You Dean hered, I 'tect you now. Don't cry." taking his free hand and gently wiped his baby's tears away.

John smiled as he placed a kiss into Dean's hair and tightened his hold on Dean, hugging him to him. John chuckled as Dean leaned down and planted his own kiss on Sammy's forehead.

"Okay, little ones… let me sing you a song." John smiled at his boys as Dean looked up, grinning as he leaned back against his father once again. John continued rocking as he started singing, "_You're the one that I'm thinking of, you're the one a-meant for me and the one sent from heaven above so…" _he paused, looking to see both boys eyelids starting to drop closed; he continued with a smile,_ "you're the one I'll always love…" _looking up at the end of his version of Buddy Holly's You're the One. He could feel the flush of embarrassment of being caught singing about his family like that singe his cheeks and spread rapidly over his face. Mary leaned against the doorframe arms crossed and smiled, eyes twinkling with amusement. Pushing herself away from the doorframe she walked over and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"I love you, John Winchester." She ruffled his hair as she felt like her heart might explode from the overflowing love she felt for her little family.

"How long was…" He started to ask only to look down at both his boys fast asleep, Sammy still holding tight to Dean's finger.

"Long enough, hon… long enough." In fact she had followed silently behind Dean to see what he was up to. He'd cried out in his sleep for her. That made two nights in a row. Watching John with the boys, she just couldn't interrupt. She brushed her fingers across his cheek as she leaned in to kiss his lips.

**The End**


End file.
